Laser (2-(acetolyloxy)-N-(5-nitro-2-thiazolyl)benzamide, the compound of formula (I), also referred to as nitrothiazole, nitazoxanide, or NTZ, is known for use in the treatment and prevention of parasitic infections, bacterial infections, fungal infections, diarrhea and other intestinal troubles (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,950,351, 4,315,018 and 5,578,621) including treatment of trematodes (U.S. Pat. No. 5,856,348). The preparation of NTZ is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,351. Improved pharmaceutical compositions for delivery of NTZ are disclosed U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,117,894 and 5,968,961.

It has been postulated that, in anaerobic bacteria and protozoa, NTZ exhibits a mode of action based upon reduction of its nitro group by nitroreductases, and particularly pyruvate ferredoxin oxidoreductase (PFOR) dependent electron transfer reactions that are essential for anaerobic energy metabolism. Nothing is currently known regarding the possible mode of action of NTZ for helminthes, however, the enzymes of anaerobic electron transport are considered as potential targets, with the 5-nitro group implicated in this mechanism.
Compounds according to formula (II), in which one of R1-5 is —OH and the remainder of R1-5 being H, are known to exhibit antiviral activity, and are known for treatment of human viral diseases such as those caused by human cytomegalovirus, varicella zoster, Epstein Barr virus, HSV-I and HSV-II (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,886,013 and 6,020,353).

While potent, these compounds are not selective for only viral pathogens. They are described as having excellent efficacy against parasites, bacteria and fungus. In practice, this is associated with a problem. Namely, in humans and many animals, the gut contains beneficial populations of microflora, principally comprised of anaerobic bacteria. Oral administration of broad spectrum compounds such as those of Formula (II) kills the bacterial gut flora, which may lead to secondary complications including diarrhea requiring further treatment.
Accordingly, there is a need for therapeutic compounds that are more selective for viral pathogens. Most preferably, these compounds should possess antiviral activity, but be substantially devoid of antibacterial and antiparasite activity, at least to the extent of avoiding deleterious effects upon the beneficial gut microflora when administered orally.
This need, and more, is achieved by the present invention, as will become clear to one of ordinary skill upon reading the following disclosure and examples.